prince Adam the Son of the Sun Equestria new Prince
by Foster2016
Summary: Princess Celestia one day came to Earth and have a son there but it now time for Celestia to return to Earth again because her Son Adam Thomas Andrew was not enjoying he's life with out her but she take him back with her to Equestria. Let's hope Prince Adam enjoy Equestria then Planet Earth. I let you find out in the Story as it go on. Please Read & Reviews Thank you now Enjoy.hope
1. Chapter 1

**Planet Earth Date 10 April 2012**

Today was a every Special day for some people because it been one hundred year for the RMS Titanic it been that long all ready. my time do go fast by. Hello Everybody my name is Adam Thomas Andrew some people call me at College Master Andrew because my granddad is the Owner of the three sister ship yeah so my Family history it Great to learn at College or at 6th Form I all way learn about my granddad History what he have built in the Year of 1910 to 1912 but the one ship I love of his History is the Royal Mail Ship Titanic.

But one thing I do not know about it my Mother History I can never find it in the Library or on my family History on my Laptop so I hope one day I can find it I do not care how long it take for me to Find my Mother Real History I ask my Dad about but his does not tell me because She is not from this World. That got me to thinks allot now and how on earth will I Find about my Mother my be someone will no about her I might ask my Friend John Smith about see if his can help me out a bit.

First thing I did when I got up to my room was to get my iPhone 5s out and I call my mate John see if I can go over to his place for the weekend because it Friday. I fine John name on my phone and I press the call button and it start to dial him about a minute later his Answers my ring.

John" Yes Adam what can I do for you my best mate?.

Adam" John if it ok I can come over to you today for the weekend. I do like a bit of help about my Mother History because Dad it not tell me so I might ask you if you like to help me out here mate?.

John" Sore I like to help you with your Mother History I thing my mum now about her as well so I think you are in luck let me ask my mum to see if you can say road for the weekend I call you but if see say yes ok Adam?.

Adam" Thank John your a real Friend of mind.

John" That ok Adam that what friend do anyway.

As John end the phone call I went to the top of the stairs and I shouted out to my dad saying.

Adam" Dad I am going over to John for the weekend so you can have a house to your self if that ok with you?.

Adam Dad (James Jackson)" That ok Son I would like a weekend to myself for lay in.

Adam" Thank Dad you are the best Dad every.

James" That ok Son I drive you to John if you like Son?.

Adam" yeah sore dad.

As I hear my phone start to ring I pit it up and the person calling me is my mate John and I answers his called.

Adam" Yeah John my Dad said yes so I can come over to have a sleep over your home.

John" mum Said Yes as well mate and when you come over she will try her best to tell you about your mother because she is her Friend back then we'll mate I see you over when you are ready mate.

Adam" ok I am ready and Pack I just needed to make a quick stop at the Shop so I can get us some beer or I can buy WKD if you like what colour do you like mate?.

John" OH I have blue please Adam.

Adam" That ok Mate Two blue WKD for you and to Two Foster Gold for me. I see you in a bit mate bye.

John" Ok mate I see you soon bye.

As I end the phone call I when down stairs and close the Door and lock it as-well so nobody can get in. I then went I to my dad Blue Audi R1 it a Spot car and it can go every fast I now that because I watch Top Gear when I was a kid and I did watch My Little Pony Friendship is Magic as-well in my childhood life it was a fun life I tell you that.

I got the thing I need from the Shop not to far way from us the Four blue WKD was about £9.99 but could my dad now the Shop owner every well it was for me £3.99 and for Four Foster Gold it about £10 abut for me it was only a £5 I get about 70 or 50% off of every think in the shop I am every luck that my dad best friend is after all the Shop owner I only paid £8.99 that for the Four WKD and Four Foster Gold I said thank to Matthew that was his name.

I when back in to the Audi R1 Sport Car and my dad drives to ware John home is his pall in to the drive way of John home and said.

James" have a nice time Son I pit you up when you are ready to go on Sunday?.

Adam" ok dad I text you on Sunday to pit me up at what time bye dad.

James" bye Son.

As my dad drives off back to are home. I when up to John door and knock on it three time and John mother Lilly Smith she is the best person to know because she is always friendly to over and every helpful she the one that tell me about my granddad History in the first place me and John find that every intention now because it History and I am a big fan of history.

Lilly" afternoon Adam please do come right in I do hope you enjoy your stay I bit your father not telling the truth about your mother History but I can not tell you myself but your mother and her friends and her Sister can.

Adam" What my mother is at your place but how on earth when she is not on this Planet Lily.

Lilly" I have stall got her number so I call her that her son is coming over to my place so she said to me that she is well but with some others people she now but I know when she see you see will be very happy to see her son aging.

Adam" ok Lilly.

I am a little bit shock that some hall my mother return from where ever she have been. By the time I when in to the living room there was 9 people's talking to one another about this Planet Earth but the one who got up to me and hug me very trendy was I guess it my Mother.

Lilly" Celestia maybe you might want to induce your Friends &amp; your Sister you say to your Son.

Celestia" I might as-well Lilly but Son I am very happy to see you and the reason I come here is to bring you back home to your real world. well then Son I now my friends &amp; my sister here so their get to now my own son. So there can be your friends as-well.

Luna" Sister who is this Human next to you?.

Celestia" Well this young man next to me is my own Son. Adam this here is your aunt Luna she is my Sister.

Adam" Hello there aunty Luna it nice to meet you.

Luna" it very nice to see my sister son.

as we when to the next person who got a Rainbow hair.

Celestia" This here Adam is Rainbow Dash. Dash this is my son Adam.

Rainbow" Wow meeting a prince how is much bitter then Blueblood is nice to meet you Adam. but call me Dash.

Adam" Ok. Well it nice to meet you as well Dash.

Celestia well it look like Rainbow might like him maybe I do not know yet.

Then we went to the next person in the room who is a little shy I can tell by the way she looking at me.

Celestia" Well this is Fluttershy Adam and Fluttershy this is Adam my son.

Fluttershy"...Hi...

Adam" It nice to meet you.

Fluttershy"...and...you.. to...Adam...

Pinkie pie" hi I am pinkie pie is nice to meet a batter Prince.

Adam" Hello Pinkie pie is nice to meet you as-well.

but the next person in the room was a male not a girl.

Celestia" Spike this is Adam my son and Adam this Spike Twilight helper.

AppleJack" Hello there Sugercube I am Applejack and it nice to meet you Adam.

Adam" It nice to you as-well Applejack.

Rarity" Hello there Darling my name is Rarity it very nice to meet you Adam.

Adam"it nice to meet you as well.

Celestia" Well Adam there one more person I like you to induce this is my Faithful student Twilight Sparkle

Twilight" Hello Adam it nice to finely see you.

Adam" It nice to see you as-well Twilight I bit we all be good Friends.

Celestia" Well Adam is time for us to go back home and Lilly Thanked you for calling me about my Son trying to learn about my History.

Lilly"That all right Celestia.

As we all gotten around Aunty Luna and my mother There eye's light up like magic it self but the next thing I know I was not at John home or my Planet Earth no more but where my mother when to I have to learn about this Planet and it History as well now I got a lot to catch up on now. but for I know I was black out because of the magic that Luna and mother use.

...

To be Continued.

...

This is AARON118 talking

Right you brownies or not I do not own My Little Pony but I did come up with the new Adam Thomas Andrew I was thinking about what happened if Thomas Andrew did Have a boy who got married and have kids of is own to charge on his Father name for the future. I hope you Enjoy it.

AARON118 Signing out. I do like some R&amp;R please. but who do think of pairing Adam/Rainbow Dash or Adam/Applejack ,Twilight/Adam ,Fluttershy/Adam, Spitfire/Adam, Rarity/Adam or Flitter/Adam think I will not have pinkie as Adam mare friend. But it up for the vote of 7 I put Pairing the vote will be called close Monday 3 March 2014 by 9pm. Thank if there mistake please do tall and I try and Fix it up. Bye for now.


	2. Chapter 2

**April 19 2012 unknown Planet, Equestria , Place unknown. **

it have been a week in Ponyville hospital for Adam it was a Wednesday and Twilight and the other came to see if Adam their new friend got up wet. but the time there get in to the Hospital one of the Doctor come to tem and said.

Doctor Gala" Hello every-pony I bit you are all here to see Princess Celestia son Adam. Am I right?.

Twilight" That Right Doctor Gala.

Doctor Gala" By me guess his might have just got up by my guess his have been in there for a week now.

but in Adam his just got up and look around him his can tell that his is not A human no more but a pony with wing's and as there is a mirror in the room his sore his well.

As Twilight and the other and a anther pony in the room but his was a unicorn to Adam it look like this pony is the Doctor here to check him out.

Doctor Gala" Hello there Prince Adam my name is Doctor Gala I am here so I can check you out so you can go with Miss Sparkle and her Friends ok.

Prince Adam" Ok Doctor but please call me Adam no pony know yet that I am Princess Celestia son ok.

Doctor Gala" Ok then Adam I like you to sign this please Miss Sparkle so your Friend here can go out.

Twilight" ok Doctor Gala.

As the Doctor get Twilight some paper to sign and as she get he paper back to her see said.

Doctor Gala" your are free to go Adam I hope you enjoy your life here.

Prince Adam" Thank Doctor I will as well bye for now.

as Adam got out of the bed and his friends get him a group hug.

Adam" can not breath.

Twilight" Sorry Adam.

Adam" That all right Twilight.

As we all head to Town Square for Launch we have to a place called The Cafe what the best thing about it was the view of the window and the inside of it when we got to a table the waiter came over to take our order for our launch out. Half way though a bird that look like Princess Celestia Phoenix but it a male versions of Philomena but it did have a letter for Adam.

Rainbow" Why is there a over Phoenix Twilight?.

Twilight" I do not know Rainbow but Adam this Phoenix is holding a letter for you by the way.

Adam" I know Twilight let see were you come from my friend.

As Adam got the letter of the male Phoenix and open it up so his can read it.

Dear Adam my Grandson

I have find this bird in heaven for you so you can have the same pet line your mother have but a male versions of it I am proud of you my Son but I do like you to Show the world where you are the Three Ship off my in your room back in Canterlot Royal Castle is my real blueprint of the RMS Titanic, Rms Olympic, HMHS Britannic in your room show you can have a go of doing the ship's it self to see how much work me and my team have to do to get the ship's Great and show how big the British ships liners can do. I hope you and your mother are having a great time together. And by the way the Phoenix name is Oscar.

From your Grandad

Thomas Andrew

Adam" well Thanks you Oscar I will look after you every well and I am sore about that.

Twilight" well Adam how did is male Phoenix got here then?.

Princess Celestia" I am very interested that Phoenix at how this got to you Son?.

Twilight" Princess Celestia" what are you Doing here?.

Princess Celestia" I am here to take Adam back home.

Twilight" Oh.

Adam" mum Oscar here came from Grandad this is my pet now.

Princess Celestia" I was wondered how his find him but I can find out another time.

As Adam stand by his mother and said.

Adam" see you guys. feel free to come and visit us if you guys like bye for now.

As we are gone in a flash of light. We are not in the Cafe but in Canterlot Royal Castle Thorne room instead.

Princess Celestia" well son I can see your pet follower us back here why not take it to your new room Son and tomorrow the whole world to see my son I will be calling you Prince Adam the Son of the Sun. I will get my Capitan to show you around your new home and I get a guard to show you to your room and I will see you at Dinner ok.

Adam" Ok Mother.

Princess Celestia" GUARD.

Guard one" yes princess what can I do for you.

Princess Celestia" Tom I want you to take my son over here to his room please and pleased tell Shining Armor that I like to see him in the morning ok. Son please follow Tom to your room.

Adam" Ok.

As Adam follow Tom to his new room and the other side of the hull to his mother room and only about three door down from Aunt Luna Room. As his may he way over to a table that have about Three blueprint of the Ships of Thomas Andrew the RMS Titanic, RMS Olympic, HMSH Britannic.

Adam though" I might Ask mother to see if I can make these Three ships of granddad". As Adam when over to the door and ask one of the guard something.

Adam" guard what are your names so I can call you by?.

Lighting Dash" My name sir is Lighting Dash sir.

Golden Light" my name is Golden Light sir what can we do for you?.

Adam" Please Call Me Adam. But I like to go an see my Mother because I what to ask her something.

Lighting Dash" Ok then Adam Please follow us then.

Adam" Ok then Lighting.

As Adam follow Lighting Dash &amp; Golden Light to the throe room by the time we got there Lighting knock on the door for him his hear he mother vice from the over side of the door.

Celestia" Please come in Adam.

As the door to the throe room open and Adam walk in and the guard close it for him.

Adam" Mother can I ask you something if that all right.

Celestia" Yes son what it is then Son?.

Adam and Celestia was in his room but on the table was tree blueprint that come from Granddad to show his work here in Equestria. but I was thinking why not start working on his ships.

Adam" do you think that there will let me build these Ship what Ganddad make?.

Celestia" They might but first son I have to go down to the port of Canterlot to talk to the ponying worker first to see if there can do it for you.

Adam" but will it be find if I can say up to Studying the planet history and you one as well mum?.

Celestia" Yes you can so you can catch up so I will let you and do say up to late because Twilight and the other of her friends will be coming over to tomorrow morning so try your best not to say up to late ok Son.

Adam" ok mum.

Celestia" oh Son you want to know my history here. I got a book about in a room no pony know only me and Luna know but when time come you will as well.

As Celestia get a book that have her Cutie Mark on she know she can trust her only Son.

Adam" Thank mum.

Celestia" That ok Son I see you tomorrow morning in the dinning hall ok.

Adam" ok.

As Adam then made his way back to his room with a new book from his mother and a book from the library here in Canterlot Royal Castle as well. That book was the name of Equestria planet and the name of it Courtney and it History and rules.

Adam" Right then let start with Equestria History book first and then Mother book that sound right to me.

chapter One about Equestria Planet and it ages.

The First Pony's in Equestria was The King &amp; Queen there name was call King Arthur &amp; Queen Alice was the real ruler of Equestria but it Planet names was find in the year 1099 it was call Terra and it have about 3 Courtney there names are call Badland where the Changelings live , Griffins Land, Dragons. Equestria all so have 10 Town names. Canterlot is the capital of Equestria then it go Ponyville who is next door to them. Las Pegasus. Manehatten, Apple Loosa, crystals Empire, Cloudsdale where only Pegasus live. Tall Tale, Baltimare, Filly Delphia, Dodge Junction are the Town names in Equestria but in the year of 1699 the Queen have two baby Foal what are call Alicorn she and her Husband called then Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. It was in the year of 1700 when there mum and dad gone to look for the Elements of Harmony but their ever come back so The old sister have to take in charge of Equestria for the first time in her life about the next chapter is Princess Luna when She became Nightmare Moon and how she became her.

As Adam got to the end of the Book about Equestria before his start his next book about his Mother of her time ruling Equestria When her sister Luna was on the moon for one thunderous year on the moon and when she was young with her Mother &amp; Father and her time in Planet Earth with X hundred James Jackson who she was with.

As Adam when to his Restroom first and then his when over to the door and ask one of the guard out side.

Adam" Lighting.

Lighting Dash" Yes Adam what can i do for you?.

Adam" can you go an get me some water please.

Lighting" Sore can mate.

As Adam look at the time was on the wall behind his bed saying at night his was reading that book for about three hour no stop. As a knock come to the Door and Adam know who is was.

Adam" You can come in Lighting.

As the door open Lightning can in and said.

Lighting" where do you like your drink to be then Adam?.

Adam" just put It on my bed time table for now Lingting.

Lighting" Ok Adam and there you go if you want every think feel free to ask.

Adam" will do Lighting. And lighting by any chance are you reality to Rainbow Dash.

Lighting" No we are not reality because of our lest name are the same. She a Pegasus and I am a unicorn.

Adam" ok I was only wondering that all. You and golden can go of to your family I be find from now.

Lighting" Ok Adam and thank see you in the morning. Do you want me to wake you up before Twilight Sparkle and her friends came tomorrow?.

Adam"yes sore.

Lighting" Ok then see you tomorrow morning then Adam.

Adam" night.

As lightning tell golden that there can go home and Adam just when and closed his door so he can get Some nice good Sleep before the morning come. By the time Adam got some sleep it was about in the next day.

...'...

This is AARON118 just saying hope the Story going well for you guys. And I have put Pairing Adam/Rainbow Dash one Adam start getting to know her more and more Romance. Hope this Chapter was ok please R&amp;R.


	3. Chapter 3

April 20 2012, Equestria, Canterlot Royal Place.

it so about 5 in the morning when Lighting wake Adam up now it was still a little bit dark but the sun will be up in no time because Celestia is about to raise the Sun for the new day by the time Adam get ready for his First day of being name Prince. But what will Equestria think of him that up to than. As his may he way to the dinning hall for same nice breakfast before the day being. when the guard open the door for him all readily in there is his mother and aunt at the table as there can have a family breakfast.

Adam" Mother have you ask the pony's at the port about the work I show you the other day?.

Celestia" Yes I did and there are ever interesting in working with you about your grandfather Ships all three of than. So I think after I get you the title prince why not go down to the port and start working on all three ship you grandfather. but I think my faithful student twilight might like o know more about these work of his.

Luna" Adam what are your three Ships your Grandfather built in his time on Earth?.

Adam" I might as well tell you Aunt Luna his name the Three Ships his built are called Royal Mail Ship Olympic, Royal Mail Ship Titanic, H.M.S.H Britannic are the biggest ship in all the world. but his death was on the Royal Mail Ship Titanic on April 14 1912. the Titanic lost about 1,500 people on board was one off the saddest news for the hull world about a new Ship left Southampton to go to USA but it sank four day later on it way to the u.s.a.

Luna" Wow

Luna" it do not look big on papers.

Adam" once we done the three you will be in hall of a shock in your life Aunt Luna and mother.

Celestia" we just have to wait for the time came Luna i know how big the human can built these ships of their time of life.

Luna" ok sis.

Shining Armor" Sorry Princess Celestia Twilight and her friends are here to see your son to be Name the new Prince and all of Canterlot as well ma'am.

Celestia" Ok caption.

As Celestia, Luna, Adam may the way to the thou room so Adam can be name prince.

As everypony got to the place in the room as for Adam was in front of his Mother Luna was next to her on her left side and anther Alicorn pony was in the room next to her on the right side.

Princess Candace" hello there Adam my name is Candace and i am your Aunt as well.

Adam" Hello Aunt Candace it nice to meet you.

Candace" same to you.

Celestia" Good morning everypony here i am Princess Celestia and on my left is Princess Luna and on the right side of me is Princess Candace but in front of me

Titanic. Olympic. Britannic.

Luna" it does not look big on papers.

Adam" once we done the three you will be in hall of a shock in your life Aunt Luna and mother.

Celestia" we just have to wait for the time came Luna i know how big the human can built these ships of there time of life.

Luna" ok sis.

Shining Armor" Sorry Princess Celestia Twilight and her friends are hear to see your son to be Name the new Prince and all of Canterlot as well ma'am.

Celestia" Ok caption.

As Celestia, Luna, Adam may the way to the thou room so Adam can be name prince.

As everypony got to the place in the room as for Adam was in front of his Mother Luna was next to her on her left side and anther Alicorn pony was in the room next to her on the right side.

Princess Candace" hello there Adam my name is Candace and i am your Aunt as well.

Adam" Hello Aunt Candace it nice to meet you.

Candace" same to you.

Celestia" Good morning everypony here i am Princess Celestia and on my left is Princess Luna and on the right side of me is Princess Candace but in front of me is my Son Adam his real name now is Prince Adam the first male Alicorn for Equestria.

Everypony" cheer for their new Prince.

As Celestia put the crown on Adam head all the rest of the royal pace can on Adam out of no ware.

It was now the afternoon for Prince Adam to head to Canterlot port to start working on the three big cruise liners. The owner came over to Adam and ask.

John Smith" Hello there Prince Adam my name is John Smith the owner of Canterlot port.

Prince Adam" Well John I am here to start my work about the ships my mother said to you.

John Smith" well let get to business then. But I like to see the blueprints.

John" look like we got a lot of work to do then i guess we be done by the end of the three mouth for the first and the second one be done in about five mouth time and the lest one be done in six mouth time I guess or I might be wrong.

Prince Adam" I hope so.

As John Tall every pony on the port to get to work for the three Ship to make history for the port itself.

As time when by it was in the end of the three mouth July 2012 the first was done it name was the Royal Mail Ship Olympic it will sail when the other three ship are done still time was going by fast for the three ship it was about October 2012 now an all three Ship are done.

As Celestia was looking out side the widow in the thou room with her sister Luna there can not believe how big the three sister ship are one by one the biggest ship in the all world.

Luna" wow Sis look like your son done a great job on these ship of his grandfather did.

Celestia" Thank Luna I know his wood sis. let go down to see him.

Luna" Ok sis.

as the two sister may the way to the port of Canterlot and it next door town Ponyville can see it.

In Ponyville Twilight and her friends was going to see the three new ships as well. by the time there got their Prince Adam was talking to his mother As Rainbow know more about Adan then the other do She and Adam are every close friends now.

Twilight" Morning Princesses and Adam how are you all?.

Adam" we are all good Twilight and do you like to know why I ask you lots to come by?.

Twilight" I wood like to know why Adam.

Adam" I am letting all seven of you onboard Royal Mail Ship TITANIC with me but I am letting you lot to have first class tickets. But she is leaving in about Seven days so you got time to pick up for one full week on her. How about that then?.

Rainbow" I am up for it what about you Fluttershy?.

Fluttershy" if you are going Rainbow then I might give it a go.

Adam" Good on you Fluttershy I tell you that you are going to have a great time on board her.

Applejack" I am up for it was well I like to the world out there.

Pinkie pie" I am so going because I have hear alot lot about Titanic I am going too.

Rarity" I am going as well I like to see how many pony in suit or dressers for dinner or launch or breakfast.

Princess Celestia" will my Faithful student what about you. I know I like to come alot but me and Luna have Royal Deities to do but we are on the day that Titanic , Olympic, Britannica leave for the new world out there.

Twilight" if my friends are going I might as well go to then.

Adam" Good when you get back home get Spike this ticket so his will not be let out.

Twilight" I will Adam.

Adam" right I will take you all on board the Royal Mail Ship TITANIC for a nice long tour so you will not get lost at all time guys.

As Adam walk with everypony to the biggest ships in Equestria but when they got to Titanic All the pony in the group look up because of how big she is.

Luna" Wow Adam You are right about how big she is.

Adam" Thank Aunt Luna.

When the group entered in to Titanic the first place there where in was the grand staircase a pony came down the stairs to meet them and said.

Captain Edward Smith Long" hello everypony and princesses my name is Captain Edward Smith Long and I am the Captain of the Royal Mail Ship Titanic.

Adam" Edward here was the first Captain of the blue star but his is every intention in Titanic so I let him.

As every pony was now following Captain long for now but Rainbow say with Adam for reasons.

Adam" Dash why are you not with the other?.

Rainbow" because I want to talk to you in private.

Adam" What you want to talk about then?.

Rainbow" You know me well bitter then Fluttershy or Applejack and Twilight as well. Will you be my coltfriend?.

Adam" Yes sore Rainbow I be your Coltfriend.

Rainbow" to poof it kiss me right now then Adam.

As Adam lean foreword to kiss Dash how was blushing. When Adam end it his said to Rainbow.

Adam" how about I show you around Titanic Sister Ship Olympic.

Rainbow" yeah sore.

As Adam and Rainbow may are way to Olympic the Sister Ship of Titanic. As Adam was showing Rainbow who is now his marefriend on Olympic when the got to the lest bit of the ship but on Titanic twilight can see Adam and Rainbow and the other ship what was name Royal Mail Ship Olympic but Twilight can ask Dash later on. When everypony got together so there can go home but Rainbow ask Celestia something in private.

Rainbow" Princess Celestia can I talked to you in private please.

Princess Celestia" ok Rainbow Dash.

As Celestia and Rainbow when to one of the place in Canterlot no one go to.

Princess Celestia" Right Rainbow what it is you want to talk about then.

Rainbow" I do not what Twilight to find out that I am now Adam Marefriend like I am saying with him on Titanic for a week but I like Twilight to fine out about us when we get married in the future. But can I say with Adam tonight and go back to Ponyville in the morning princess.

Princess Celestia" That to fine Rainbow.

Rainbow" thank princess.

As Rainbow and Celestia got back to the Group Princess Celestia said to the other girl that Rainbow have some businesses about the Titanic so she will be saving with them for tonight and every pony agents to it and got on to the Train back to Ponyville and for Rainbow she went back to Canterlot Royal Castle with the two princess and her coltfriend for the night.

When Adam and Rainbow got in to his room Rainbow when over to the bed and Adam did the same. Adam get Rainbow a hug and a kiss before saying in her ear.

Adam"I love you Rainbow.

Rainbow" I love you too Adam night.

Adam" night and light off.

And the light went off so there can get some sleep.

'...

Hope you guys like this Chapter and to see the blueprint of the three Sister Ship Titanic, Olympics, Britannica as well go on to Google to see it. There the first bit of Romance for Adam and Rainbow but let hope it go well. Will the Titanic get to the port she have to go let find out in the following Chapter. Please Read &amp; Reviews. this is AARON118 Signing out. Bye for now.


	4. Chapter 4

April 30 2012 Equestria, Canterlot port Ship Rms Titanic.

It was the day that the Three Sister Ship go around Equestria but Royal Mail Ship Titanic it going to Manehatten and back to Canterlot Titanic, Olympic, Britannica Owner Prince Adam was saying on board the Royal Mail Ship Titanic her Captain Michael NorthStar it a very good Captain that know the world out their but the Mane six and Spike will be going on her as well but the two princess have to stay at Canterlot for Royal Deities.

When it was about now everypony was at the port looking hight up to see the three biggest Ships in Equestria by the Time the craw man Start to say.

Lucky John" Hello Everypony I am Six official of the Titanic and my name is Lucky John. I have to say Titanic and Olympic and Britannia it ready to let you pony on but from First class tickets to three class tickets ok. All Titanic First class tickets please come to the Pony in White with the Titanic name on him and please follow him.

Princess Celestia" good luck you guys and I hope you enjoy your holiday on Titanic and Twilight if you learned New thing from her please do tall.

Twilight" ok princess.

Princess Luna" I ready what is to go but I have to say behind because of royal Dities I have to do.

Rainbow" maybe a another Time Luna you can go on Titanic or Olympic or Britannia.

Princess Luna" yeah maybe I have to ask your coltfriend Rainbow to see if I can come one year with Celestia as well.

Rainbow" I try to ask him for you Luna if his said yes I Wright a letter to you from his Phoenix.

Princess Luna" hope so now of you go Rainbow you don't want to miss your boot.

Rainbow" bye princesses.

As Rainbow run to meet up with her friends that was waiting for her so there can get on Titanic and meet up with Adam there friend and for Rainbow her Coltfriend( Boyfriend). As Rainbow when first she get the ticket to him.

David Gold" Rainbow Dash is that you?.

Rainbow" yes is me and you if I remember is David Gold right it good to see you again.

David" And you Rainbow I be see you around first class area at top deck. Your room it Titanic Owner room I will get a official to leave you and your friends once you are all inside ok.

Rainbow" ok David.

As Rainbow when in to the Ship of Dream that her nick name as Twilight,Spike, Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack ,pinkie pie was all in side her a official can to them and said.

James" hello Equestria hero I am official James I will be taking you lot to your room ok please follow me.

As James leave with Rainbow and the other to head to are room by the time There got to their room Twilight was sharing a room with Spike and Fluttershy. Rarity was sharing a room with Applejack, pinkie pie and Rainbow was sharing a room with her Coltfriend Prince Adam. One James gone Twilight when in the Room Rainbow was sharing with and ask her.

Rainbow" wow this is one hack of a first class room hay Twilight.

Twilight" Sore is Rainbow and can I ask you same think?.

Rainbow" go a have egghead.

Twilight" Are you And Adam going out?.

Rainbow" ?...

Twilight" RAINBOW.

Rainbow" Sorry shout pint and Yes we are going out please Twilight I am ask you do not tell everypony pinkie that.

Twilight" fine I pinkie promise I will not Tell no pony about you too.

As Twilight and Rainbow went out her room and lock the door with her own key when everypony do looking at their room Twilight leave the group to the main part of the Ship the wheelhouse where they can meet Adam and Captain NorthStar.

When the main six entries in to the wheelhouse to see the view in front of them and Adam came over and said.

Prince Adam" Afternoon everypony how you like your room?

Rainbow" Every wow.

Rarity" lovery

Applejack" Good well done.

Twilight" increased side and effective Adam.

Fluttershy" every nice job Adam.

Pinkie" just Fantastic.

Prince Adam" Thank you guys and I like you to meet Titanic captain Michael NorthStar.

Everypony" hi.

Captain" right I am Michael NorthStar but please call me Michael and I will let Adam to pet three pony so their can put Titanic harn one time. Adam please do.

Prince Adam" will do mate. On first pony will be Fluttershy and then Twilight and last pony will be Rainbow ok.

As they nod an Fluttershy when up first with Adam so she will not be sacred. When she pull the line down a loud noise was hear from the Ship it self. Then Twilight came up to do the same thing the loud Sound was of again then she went back to the group but Then Rainbow came up to Adam and pull the line down and the same sound came out again everypony on the ship know that Titanic is leaving first then Olympic and then lest Britannica go to the out side world.

It was about time to every pony go to have dinner and the girl was joy enjoy about the first class grand staircase in all it power away for the riches pony in Equestria and after dinner Twilight and the other but not Rainbow when to bed. Rainbow was looking out side at the night sky because the Stars was shiny brightly tonight's Luna have done a great job for the pony on the three Olympic classed ship out in the Oscean tonight. As Adam came to her side and put a wing over her so she say warm.

When the to lover's got back to the room both of them when over to the king side bed and Rainbow put her head on Adam stormed and when to sleep.

...

This is AARON118 saying I will only be going up to 10 chapters. Maybe just maybe Adam will marry rainbow on the ship of dreams( titanic) please leave some reviews all I can ask see you next time on board The Royal Mail Ship Titanic.


	5. Chapter 5

Equestria, ocean , Royal Mail Ship Titanic.

It now seven in the morning on Titanic Rainbow just got up and she wake up Adam by saying his name.

Rainbow" Adam it time to get up.

Prince Adam" just 10 more minutes Dash.

Rainbow" Don't let me ask Oscar to get you up.

Prince Adam" ok ok Dash I am up.

Rainbow" Good now let go and meet up with the other.

Prince Adam" Find.

As Adam and Rainbow left the room to meet up with there Friends but Adam have to go to the Wheelhouse because one of the craw man was ask By the Captain.

Prince Adam" Right Enjoy your day Guys I have a meeting with Michael so I see you later on the boat desk ok.

Rainbow" ok.

As Adam have off to the Wheelhouse by the time his got there Micheal have a cup of tea in his hoof but on the table was his cup of tea.

Captain NothStar" Right now Adam I know Titanic going about full speed at 23kmg but what about the night I know Titanic is the biggest ships in the world but I hear from Olympic there are some Iceberg on the water still we stay at full speed at night or go half the Speed at night but once if we go by the Iceberg we go back to Full speed again?.

Prince Adam" Sound good to me Micheal if we get more warning on the way please send nice word back to them increase we do hit the Iceberg so the other ship can help us.

Captain NorthStar" Will do mate now Enjoy your Holiday with your friends and your Mare friend Rainbow Dash I know you to are going out and no Miss Sparkle did not tell me I know by the way you two acts together.

Prince Adam" Wow I am in shock by that. Well enjoy your day Michael.

Captain NorthStar" Will do Adam.

As Adam left to get some Breakfast but before his does Oscar his Pet Phoenix come frying to him with a letter in his Birdfeet and drop it on him so Adam can Read it.

Prince Adam" Well I wonder who this come from.

As Adam open up the letter it was from his mother saying.

Dear Adam

I am Weighting this letter to tell you that a Iceberg it coming in your path so beware and look out for Ice on the water near the Ship I am only tell you and Luna will be watched over your Ship at night increase you forgot about it. Ok I hope you and Rainbow Enjoy your Holiday together well I got some work to get on Son but if you need help Just send a letter to Luna so she can find where the Iceberg is ok.

From your mother

Princess Celestia.

P.s Luna is ready hoping that when you guys come back She like to go on The Royal Mail Ship Titanic on day and me as well I like to see the hard work you and the builders pot in to this Ship.

As Adam Put the Letter in his bag so it safe away from Twilight.

As his just got a chair so his can have a nice relaxing time in the sun but half way through Official James come running up to me.

Official James" Sir a message for you from Olympic.

Prince Adam" What did she side then?.

Official James" She said that there are some Ice flow across the once an near us.

Prince Adam" Thank you now go of and do your work Official.

James" Yes sir.

As James went back to his work Rainbow and the other came over to see me.

Rainbow" Hey Adam Enjoy your time in the sun I can see.

Prince Adam" Yep I am.

Rarity" So darling how Long to we get to Manehattan then?.

Prince Adam" About another three days by the time we get their but it may be four or five days.

Fluttershy" Why that Adam?.

Prince Adam" I don't went to get you guys worried do I.

Rainbow" Yeah but why then Adam?.

Prince Adam" Fine you pony will not like this news.

Applejack" It bad News it is.

Adam only nod to her and the other look worried about now and Rainbow look more worried about it.

Prince Adam" Heading in are way to get to Manehattan on time are some Iceberg that can Sink this Ship down in about Two hour and Titanic be on the once an bed with me and Captain NorthStar.

All the pony" What why you have to go down with the ship.

Prince Adam" because it the rule that make a great owner and Captain have to stay behind but I hope Luna now what she doing for are right and Safety of this great Ship.

Rainbow" Hope so Adam.

They all send the rest of day look around the hull Ship but some of the girl can not believed that their is a Swim pool on-board The greatest Liner in it Name and country.

As Rainbow and the other all have dinner with Adam and NorthStar after that Adam tell Rainbow.

Prince Adam" Rainbow I am staying up so I can help to look out for that iceberg so it should not hit Titainc ok I be with you in Three in the morning ok my Love.

Rainbow" Ok Adam see you in the morning. Love you.

Prince Adam" Love you too.

As Rainbow went in to her room and when to sleep but for Adam his went to the Wheelhouse so his can look out for icebergs with the help of princess Luna.

As Titanic was going at 12kmg/hmp Luna did see the biggest ship on the water heading to that iceberg and warn Adam about.

Princess Luna" Adam can you hear me?.

Prince Adam" Yes I can Luna.

Princess Luna" you are heading Straight to the Iceberg in front of the Ship by the way.

Prince Adam" Thank Luna you have save us.

Princess Luna" That fine.

As Adam said to the office on the Wheel to have port.

Prince Adam" David turn the ship port now but keep her at half speed.

David" I sir.

As the Wheel got to the point to the port side it can't move more.

David" all head port Sir.

As Adam was looking at the below of the Ship it start to turn right by the time the Iceberg came by it did not hit the ship at tall Titanic can now have a piece full time of full speed at night.

Prince Adam" That her to full speed.

David" I sir.

As the other Office put Titanic at full speed Adam then head his way back to his room happy that Titanic did not sank at tall.

As his got in to his room and when to wake Rainbow up and said.

Prince Adam" Rainbow we did it Titanic is safe now no more Iceberg.

Rainbow" That good to know Adam.

Prince Adam" ah Rainbow one more thing?.

Rainbow" what that then?.

Prince Adam" will you marry me?.

Rainbow" Yes I will Adam.

As Rainbow kiss Adam on the mouth for about two minutes but it was Adam who end it and put a gold ring on her hoof but after that she put her head on Adam body again and when back to Sleep with Adam this time.

...

This is AARON118 just saying hoping you guys are enjoy it please Read &amp; Reviews thanks you...


	6. Chapter 6 Titanic in Manehattan

Equestria, Ocean, Rms Titanic

It was now seven in the morning for the two lover to get up and start there day on board Titanic.

Prince Adam" Morning Dash.

Rainbow" Morning Adam will it be find I can tell the other that I am Getting Married to you?.

Prince Adam" Sore can Love you can. Well if you need me I be with the Captain today talking about away back to Canterlot Earlier than we can.

Rainbow" Ok see you later Love.

As Rainbow went to see her friends and I walk the other way to the Captain offers room to start about away back to Canterlot fine and Quick.

Rainbow.

As Rainbow and the other was going to have a nice breakfast at one of Titanic restrictions on board her when they got to the one that they always go to. A waiter came over to them.

Official Jim" Good morning Everypony all hear for breakfast again I can see.

Everypony" Yep.

Jim" Right I take you lots to your table that you like.

As Everypony follow Jim and Sat down on their chairs around the table what was near the window so they can see the big ocean in the way of the view. But Twilight and Spike and the other sore Rainbow have a gold ring on her hoof.

Rarity" Rainbow Dlarning where did you got that nice gold ring?.

Rainbow" That because I am getting married.

Everypony" What to who?.

Rainbow" Adam.

Spike" As in Prince Adam.

Rainbow" Yep.

Applejack" When did his say that then RD.

Rainbow" Early in the morning about Two in the morning.

Twilight" Wow Rainbow you must be lucky to have princess Celestia Son I get once you two get married you Rainbow be a Princess.

Rainbow" Yeah I know Twi.

Fluttershy" I hope you to Enjoy your Life as being a wife and husband Rainbow.

Rainbow" Thank Shy hey guys why not we all go to Titanic First class on the bout desk.

Everypony" Sore.

But at the same time in the Captain offices Room.

Prince Adam" Right then let get to it boy because I need a better way to get Titanic back to Canterlot.

Captain NorthStar" Why that then Adam?

Prince Adam" Because I am getting married.

Everypony" Oh to who?.

Prince Adam" Rainbow Dash.

Captain NorthStar" she must be Lucky to have you mate.

Prince Adam" Thank. Now what do you think is a better way back to Canterlot?.

Mr Light" Well Adam I was Thinking why not have the South side to Canterlot that will only take about one and a half week to get back.

David Gold" That do sound good to me.

Captain NorthStar" And me as well.

Prince Adam" Well take me in Cloud Light.

Mr C Light" Good hope on the way back there will be no Iceberg. Well Guys I see you all at Dinner then before Titanic get to Manehattan.

Everypony" All right.

As Everypony left to get some Morning Drinks but That left only Adam and NorthStar behind.

Prince Adam" Well that was intended.

NorthStar" Sore was mate I see you around the desk sometime today.

Prince Adam" will do NorthStar

NorthStar" Well ok then I must be off to start my morning job and Adam I know you will make a great father in the future.

Prince Adam" Thank again NorthStar.

As Adam left to catch up with his soon to be wife and her friends. It was now one in the afternoon on Titanic the sun was high up in the sky and the Ocean was culm today but some of the pony on Titanic can see Manehattan in the distance because Titanic is going full speed ahead to got to the port on time and that is Four in the afternoon. And as the eight Friends are on the bout desk to look at Manehattan in the distance.

Twilight" Adam how long do we get to Manehattan?.

Prince Adam" About three hour time way that Twilight?.

Twilight" I just want to see Manehattan because I have not been there wet.

Rainbow" I been there before Twi because I went it to it a every big city I tell you that.

Spike" When did you went then Dash?.

Rainbow" well before I meet you two I when to Manehattan for a look around for something.

Spike" oh.

As time got on Titanic just got in to Manehattan and Everypony was looking at the big city there just got to but a lot of pony in Manehattan come to see the biggest Ship in all it name.

Prince Adam" Right Everypony welcome to Manehattan but Titanic will be leaving in about five hour Titanic to start her way back to Canterlot but before we hit there Dock there we will stop Titanic on the way back to get some more coal Right enjoy your day.

as most of the pony want it to live in Manehattan some just want to have a look around the town but some stay onboard Titanic to save some time so there will not miss the bout at tall. well as Rainbow went with Twilight and the other Spike just stay behind with Adam.

Prince Adam" So Spike why did you went to stay with me not with Twilight an the other?.

Spike" Because I just went to stay on Titanic so the pony in Manehattan well you know what.

Prince Adam" I can see why then Spike well not help me out today with the other Pony you know like NorthStar, Cloud Light, David Gold for some time tell the other came back from Manehattan?.

Spike" Sore I do like to help out with Rainbow Coltfriend.

As Spike and Adam went to the wheelhouse to see if Light ready to get same way back.

Mr Light" Ah Adam and Spike how my two friend?.

Spike and Prince Adam" We are good Light.

Prince Adam" Show Light got a idea for a way back then?.

Mr Light" Sore Have Adam.

As Adam and Light was going thought some talk Adam bird Oscar came frying to get Adam a letter.

Prince Adam" Spike can you please read this letter for me.

Spike" Ok Adam.

As Adam get the letter to spike so his can Read it to him.

Spike"

Dear Son

I hope you and the girl and spike as well enjoying your time on Titanic so far and

I did get some news from Luna that your ship did a good job to get part the Iceberg in your way but

I am happy about that. hope to see you soon Son and good luck with Rainbow.

from your mother

Princess Celestia.

P.s if you two getting married please tell me so I can start doing the wedding for you.

Prince Adam spike please can you Wight a letter back please.

spike" so can.

as Light get Spike a paper and a pin to Wight with.

Prince Adam"

Dear Mother

Me and the girl and Spike are having a great time on Titanic but we will

be back in a week so that be fine. And by the yes me and Dash are getting married but why not get Married on Titanic so it can save some bit for you.

I hope you and Luna are find I hope to see you when Titanic get back.

From your son

Prince Adam.

Spike" do you went me to send it for you Adam?.

Prince Adam" yes please Spike.

As spike send it of to the Princess so she will no what happen so far on Titanic.

By the time the other got back to Titanic it was about the right time for Titanic to leave Manehattan there was new Pony onboard her and some old one.

As Titanic leave the dock to start her way back it was now time for some dinner and then some of the pony when back to the room to get some sleep it was now ten at night Twilight and the other and spike and Adam was having back to there room to get some sleep Rainbow was all ready to get some sleep with Adam as Everypony said there Goodnight an when to there own room but Spike when in to Adam and Rainbow room because his just went to but Rainboe and Adam do not care if Spike sleep on the other bed in the room for to night.

Spike" Night Rainbow and Adam.

Prince Adam and Rainbow" Night Spike.

As there all went to sleep so there can get up early the next day.

...

Foster118 saying hope this chapter ok and please many you leave some Reviews for me and thank again.


End file.
